el beso del amor verdadero
by rikaloca
Summary: a pasado un año desde lo de nemesis kyoya y ginga ya son una feliz pareja pero que pasaría si nemesis regresara y secuestra a ginga para que sea su nuevo beyder que hará kyoya y los demás para recuperar a ginga de las manos de nemesis"
1. nemesis regresa

**Yo: Hola a todos en fanfiction soy nueva en esto que comience, tai las aclaraciones y endo las advertencias por favor**

**Tai: de acuerdo…aclaraciones-diálogos- (pensamientos), mayúsculas=gritos,/recuerdos/ y ven un # lo aclaremos al final del capitulo**

**Endo: advertencias, esto es yaoi (relación de chicoxchico) si no te gusta NO LEAS**

**Y si te gusta adelante**

**Tai, Endo y yo: disfruten la lectura**

**Metal Figh Beyblade no me pertenece **

**Capitulo uno: Nemesis regresa**

A pasado una año desde lo de nemesis, todo era paz y tranquilar sobre todo para ciertos chicos peli-verde y otro peli-rojo se preguntaran ¿quiénes son? Son nada masa y nada menos que nuestros queridos kyoya y ginga ya que cuando termino la batalla con nemesis nuestro kyoya se dio cuenta que amaba a ginga y este viceversa desde entonces son una feliz pareja pero eso está a punto de cambiar

En otra parte lejos de beycity se encontraba johanes haciendo un ritual extraño

JOHANES: espero que con esto reviva el amo nemesis

Johanes empezó a recitar unas palabras extrañas como en verso, cuando termino una figura de joven de la edad de kyoya apareció frente a sus ojos

Joven: que fue lo que paso

JOHANES: amo nemesis lo he traído de vuelta

NEMESIS: Johanes que es esta forma en la que he convertido

JOHANES: lo siento amo pere para poder revivirlo use un conjuro donde usted es convertido en adolecente pero en esa forma no tiene el poder para levantar el sol negro, pero no se preocupe yo tengo la solución para eso, amo usted tiene que enamorar y besar a alguien con el poder suficiente para poder derrotado

NEMESIS: entiendo, pero quien tiene el poder suficiente para que yo recupere todo mi poder

JOHANES: creo que puede usar a ginga hagane para recuperar su poder amo

NEMESIS: buena idea pero donde se encuentra ginga en estos momentos

JOHANES: en beycity con su novio

NEMESIS: novio – dice con una cara así O_o

JOHANES: si novio es el blader de constelación de primavera kyoya tategami

NEMESIS: entiendo para poder recuperar mi poder por completo necesito deshacerme de tategami

JOHANES: no tanto asi amo pero al momento de besar a ginga el queda bajo su control total

NEMESIS: a que te refieres exactamente

JOHANES: a que podar controlar a ginga al momento y después de besarlo para que con ginga puede usar su poder en contra de sus amigos y de los bladers legendarios

NEMESIS: ya entendí, ¿por cierto que hechizo es?

JOHANES: uno que es muy poderoso que solo lo puede romper un beso de amor verdadero

NEMESIS: de acuerdo entonces nos vamos a beycity

JOHANES: si amo

**Fin del primer capitulo**

**Yo: que emocionante ya esperaba con ansias terminar este capitulo**

**Ginga: que nemesis me va a que- dice sorprendido y frustrado**

**Yo: cálmate ginga si te va a salvar tu rey de las bestias no n_n**

**Ginga: COMO QUERES QUE ME CALME SI NEMEISIS ME VA A BESAR- se desmaya**

**Yo: tai puedes llevar a ginga a un sofá de la casa si**

**Tai: claro rika-chan, ayúdame gohan**

**Gohan: de acuerdo**

**Yo: dejen sus reviews sobre todo sakura9801 **

**Todos: esta le proxima**


	2. la llegada del enemigo

**Yo: Hola a todos en fanfiction aquí esta es segundo capítulo del el beso del amor verdadero disculpen la tardanza pero señora inspiración se fue por dos semanas bueno tai las aclaraciones y endo las advertencias**

**Tai: aclaraciones –dialogos-, (pensamientos), mayúsculas= gritos,/recuerdos/ y si ven un # lo aclaremos al final del capitulo**

**Endo: advertencias, esto es yaoi (relación de chicoxchico) si no te gusta no leas y si te gusta adelante**

**Tai, Endo y yo: disfrunten la lectura **

**Beyblade Metal Figh y sus personajes no pertenecen **

**Capítulo 2: la llegada del enemigo**

En beycity se encontraban kyoya y ginga en una cita pero se pero se preguntaran como sucedió todo bueno un dia como cualquier otro nuestro querido peli-verde a nuestro pelirrojo favorito una cita pero no fue un dia cualquiera si no en pleno 14 de febrero fue cuando confesaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y ahora son una feliz pareja que en estos momentos se encontraban en una cita en un lugar especial para los dos nada más y nada menos que el parque de diversiones pero como ya está atardeciendo a ginga le pareció buena idea subir a la rueda de la fortuna

GINGA: etto kyoya recuerdas ese dia- dijo algo sonrojado

KYOYA: pero claro como olvidarlo

FLASBACK

/ GINGA- AH! GRACIAS KYOUYA- le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Kyouya al ver esa linda expreción se sonrojo un poco

KYOUYA- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y dejar atras a Ginga

GINGA- ¡SI!- dijo mientras corria para alcanzar a Kyouya

Ginga y Kyouya por fin habian llegado a la rueda de la fortuna, se subieron y asi el juego comenzo a moverse

Yuu, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei se encontraban escondidos

YUU- Bien, empezemos, pero primero Kenchi ¿me pasas esa rama que esta a tu lado?- le dijo mientras le sonreía

KENTA- ¿Esta?- dijo mientras la levataba

YUU- ¡SI! Gracias- dicho esto Yuu tomo la rama se coloco atras del señor encargado de manejar los controles y ¡BAM!, Yuu habia noqueado al señor y este cayo inconsiente

MADOKA- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?- dijo aterada he iba a ver como se encontraba el señor

KENTA- ¡SI ES UN PLAN PARA QUE GINGA Y KYOUYA SE CONFIESEN, NO UN PLAN HOMICIDA!

BENKEI- ¡OH DIOS ESTA MUERTO NOS LLEVARAN A PRISIÓN POR HOMICIDIO!- decía mientras que lloraba cataratas

YUU- ¡CALLENSE!, solo esta noqueado... creo-

MADOKA- Todavía respira- dijo mientras tomaba su pulso

YUU- Bien, ahora ¡esto!- dijo mientras jalaba una palanca, haciendo que el juego se detuviera.

KYOUYA- Mmm? ¿Qué paso?, el juego se detuvo-

GINGA- Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras volteaba hacia abajo, pero estaban muy alto, este se quedo como estatua se paralizo del miedo

KYOUYA- Eh? Ginga ¿qué pasa?-

Mientras que abajo del juego

Se encontraban los demas, Yuu tenia puestos unos audífonos, estaba atento escuchando para ver que decían sus amigos

MADOKA- ¿Y bien?-

YUU- Parece que empezaron a hablar pero... creo que algo le paso a Gingin

KNETA- Parece que tienes razón Yuu- dijo mientras los observaba atravez de los vinoculares

De regreso en la rueda

KYOUYA- Ginga ¿estás bien?-

GINGA- EH! aa estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza y trataba de no sonar asustado.

Kyouya sabia que algo tenía Ginga, Kyouya tomo la barbilla de Ginga y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos

GINGA-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que tan derepente..?- dijo ruborizado

KYOUYA- No mientas se que algo te ocurre- le dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Ginga desvio si mirada y dijo avergonzado: -Pues estoy algo austado-

KYOUYA- ¿Por la altura?-

GINGA-Si...-

Kyouya solto la barbilla de Ginga para así tomar su mano, por lo cual este acto sorprendio a Ginga y miro a los ojos a Kyouya.

KYOUYA- Todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo, no tengas miedo yo te protegere- le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente

GINGA- Kyouya...- dijo con su cara ruborizada, solo le sonrio a Kyouya y asientio con la cabeza.

Kyouya sonrio y volteo a ver el paisaje y dijo:- Ginga el paisaje es hermoso ¿no lo crees?-

Ginga volteo y observo aquel bello paisaje, pues era la tarde como las 5:30pm, se veía hermoso la ciudad de un tono anaranjado, ese ambiente era tan romántico. En eso nuestro querido peli-rojo recordó el chocolate que le hizo a Kyouya.

GINGA- Oye Kyouya- dijo algo ruborizado

KYOUYA- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteando a ver a Ginga

Ginga soltó la mano de Kyouya para así sacar la caja con el chocolate dentro; -Como decirlo.. yo te hice esto, se que no es la gran cosa pero... lo hice con mucho cariño y espero que te guste- dijo mientras lo miraba y le sonreía

KYOUYA- Ginga...- así tomo la caja y la abrió, cuando vio el chocolate solo sonrió; -Gracias- dijo sonriendole y así volviendo a tomar su mano

Ginga se había sonrojado y ya se había puesto nervioso,Kyouya estaba tomando su mano no sabia que hacer su corazón latía como loco. En todo el día le había querido preguntar a Kyouya ¿por que lo había invitado a salir? ¿por que no invito a otra persona? muchas preguntas se hacia Ginga. Pues ese era el momento perfecto debía preguntarle era ahora o nunca.

Mientras que abajo de la rueda

MADOKA- ¿Ya han hablado algo?-

YUU- Solo conversaron muy poco, pues parece que Gingi le dio un obsequio a Tatekyo y ahora están en silencio-

MADOKA- ¿No vez algo interesante Kenta?-

KENTA- Parece que estan tomados de la mano-

MADOKA- AAA necesitan hablar para confesarse- dijo mientras se quejaba

YUU- Shh parece que Ginga esta diciendo algo- dicho esto Madoka, Benkei y Kenta se acercaron para escuchar también

De nuevo en la rueda

GINGA- Oye Kyouya puedo preguntarte algo

KYOUYA- Claro-

GINGA ¿P..Porqué m..me in..vitas..te a salir...?- pregunto muy nervioso

Kyouya al instante se puso nervioso no sabía que decir, y si le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia Ginga... pero ¿qué diria?

KYOUYA- AH!, pues yo...- dijo demasiado nervioso Kyouya no sabia que decir, su corazón latia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, "Dios que le digo... y si me le declaro ¿todo estara bien?, ¿me aceptaría o me rechazaría?". Penso

KYOUYA-La verdad yo... te invite por que me... -

"Tengo que decirselo..."

KYOUYA- Es que tu...-

"No puedo hacerlo" penso Kyouya ya rendido.

KYOUYA- Por que me agradas mucho como mi amigo- dijo volteando la cabeza y soltando la mano de Ginga.

Ginga sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, "tan solo me ve como amigo... lo sabia Kyouya nunca se enamoraría de mi, creo que no debi ilucionarme, pero por que me duele mi pecho..."

GINGA- Ah ya veo jeje... como amigos que bien, tu eres un gran amigo y rival Kyouya- dijo con una voz entrecortada,al parecer queria llorar se sentia muy trsite.

"Calmate no debes de llorar, se fuerte, todo estara bien..."

Mientras abajo de la rueda

GINGA ¿P..Porqué m..me in..vitas..te a salir...?-

KYOUYA- Por que me agradas mucho como mi amigo-

GINGA- Ah ya veo jeje... como amigos que bien, tu eres un gran amigo y rival Kyouya.

Yuu al oir esto no pudo evitar enojarse.

YUU- ¡AAA MOO... TATEKYO ERES UN COMPLETO BAKA! BAKA BAKA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A GINGIN AAA!-

MADOKA- Kyouya...-

BENKEI- ¿Por qué le dijo eso?-

KENTA- Pobre Ginga...-

De nuevo en la rueda

GINGA- Eres un gran rival Kyouya, tu espiritu de blader, tu corage en las batallas yo... lo admiro mucho- le dijo mientras trababa de sonreir.

"Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti..." penso

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

GINGA- Es por eso que creo que eres un gran blader- dijo con dificultad su voz ya sonaba entrecortante, abrio sus ojos y estaban cristalinos, Ginga ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar

"Maldición tengo que ser fuerte... pero yo... no quiero ser tu amigo... ¡QUIERO SER ALGO MÁS!"

Kyouya noto a Ginga triste pero el pensaba ¿Porqué?, sabia perfectamente que Ginga queria llorar pero no sabia el motivo.

KYOUYA- Ginga... que.- ya no pudo acabar su frase pues Ginga lo interrumpio

GINGA- YO! estoy... muy feliz por que pase todo este dia contigo Kyouya... la verdad es que yo realmente...- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

Abajo en la rueda de la fortuna

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación de Ginga y Kyouya.

MADOKA- Acaso Ginga va a...-

KENTA- ¡Dicelo Ginga!-

BENKEI- ¡B-B-B-B BULL VAMOS GINGA TU PUEDES!

Los chicos le daban animos a Ginga, pero alado de ellos se encontraba Yuu quien seguía furico por lo que Kyouya le dijo a Ginga, Yuu no sabía que Ginga ya estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyouya.

YUU- ¡AAA TATEKYO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!- dijo quejandose y agitando sus brazos, pero sin darse cuenta golpeo la palanca, por lo cual el juego comenzo a funcionar otra vez.

YUU- EH?!-

Arriba en la rueda de la fortuna

GINGA- La verdad es que yo.. te... a- WOA!- dijo siendo interrumpido por el juego de nuevo en movimiento

KYOUYA- Parece que lo arreglaron, Ginga que decias?- le pregunto dudoso por lo que Ginga iba a decir

Ginga reacciono y dijo con la cabeza agachada:-Que yo estoy feliz de haber venido- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro Ginga se sentia triste

"Tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos después de todo... solo me hice ilusiones falsas..."

Al terminar de pensar eso, ambos chicos bajaron del juego para así continuar con su camino

Al bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna Ginga y Kyouya caminaban hacia su ultimo destino, el lago donde Ginga suele descansar acostado en el pasto. Llegaron al lago, ambos se sentaron uno al lado de otro, y asi quedaron en silencio observando el lago y como el brillante atardecer se reflejaba en el.

Mientras que no muy lejos se encontraban escondidos detras de las jardineras Madoka, Benkei, Kenta y Yuu, quien estaba atado y amordazado.

MADOKA- Mmm? ¿Porqué no hablan?- dijo, pues tenía los audífonos puestos

KENTA- No lo se, solo estan ahí sentados- dijo, observandolos con los vinoculares

YUU- ¡Mmmm mmm!- trato de decir y siguió forcejeando para poder liberarse

BENKEI- ¡TU NO TE QUEJES! ¡ARRUINASTE TODO!- le dijo enojado

A Yuu solo le salió un aura negativa.

Mientras que con Ginga y Kyouya los dos miraban el reflejo del sol en el lago.

KYOUYA- Parece que ya casi acaba el dia- dijo mirando al cielo

GINGA- Si...- dijo algo triste

KYOUYA- ¿A qué hora te llevo a tu casa?- le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver

GINGA- Con que sea antes de las 9 esta bien- dijo sin mirar a Kyouya

KYOUYA- Oye Ginga ¿te encuentras bien?-

GINGA- Si...- dijo en un tono de voz entrecortado, pues Ginga se sentia muy triste por lo que Kyouya le había dicho en la rueda de la fortuna, que Kyouya nada mas lo veía como amigo, y a Ginga eso le dolió

"Solo quiero irme a casa..." penso Ginga

KYOUYA- Ginga responde ¿que tienes?-

GINGA- No es nada en serio- dijo con la mirada perdida y mientras doblaba sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla contra ellas. "Por favor no preguntes..."

KYOUYA- Ginga...- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia a el

"¿Porqué mi pecho duele tanto...?" pensaba Ginga sintiendo que su corazón estaba apunto de explotar.

Kyouya puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ginga haciendo que este volteara y se vieran a los ojos.

GINGA- ¿Qué?- dijo algo nervioso

KYOUYA- ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo acercandose mas hacia el rostro de Ginga

Ginga solo se quito la mano de Kyouya para decir:-Ya te dije que no tengo nada- para asi parase y ver hacia otro lado

Kyouya no entendía por que Ginga se comportaba así

KYOUYA-Ginga...-

GINGA- Ya nos vamos- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kyouya

Sus demás amigos al escuchar esto se sentian desepcionados.

MADOKA- Parece que fallamos...-

KENTA- ¿Nunca se diran lo que sienten?-

BENKEI- No puede ser...-

Yuu al oir esto simplemente se enojo y ya no aguanto mas y de quien sabe donde, solo dios sabe, saco la fuerza para liberarse de las cuerdas y quitarse el paliacate de la boca y decir

YUU- ¡HASTA AQUI YA ME HARTE!- grito y asi salio corriendo donde estaban Ginga y Kyouya.

Los demas se quedaron impresionados, para así reaccionar e ir detras de Yuu gritando: -¡YUU ESPERA!-

Kyouya no sabia que hacer, Ginga estaba actuando muy raro desde que bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna.

KYOUYA- Oye Ginga porque tan derrepente...-

GINGA- Solo quiero irme a casa- dijo ya irritado

KYOUYA- No hasta que me digas que te pasa- le dijo en un tono serio

GINGA- BIEN ENTONCES YO ME VOY- dijo finalmente hartado

Kyouya lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

KYOUYA- Tu no te vas-

GINGA- Sueltame, solo me quiero ir a casa-

KYOUYA- ¿Porqué?-

GINGA- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kyouya

Kyouya ya hartado jalo a Ginga hacia el para haci tomarlo por los dos brazos y que se vieran a los ojos

GINGA- Sueltame por favor-

KYOUYA- No hasta que me des una explicación de porque estás actuando raro-

GINGA- Que no me pasa nada- le dijo ya enojado

Kyouya apreto mas el agarre ya enojado.

KYOUYA- ¡PORQUE NO ME DICES LO QUE TE PASA!-

GINGA- ¡PARA QUE QUIERES SABER!-

KYOUYA- Por que me preocupo por ti...-

Ginga al oír esto sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y agacho la cabeza

GINGA- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tu...?- dijo queriendo llorar

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

GINGA- ¿Porqué me haces pasar esto..?- al decir esto unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas

KYOUYA- Ginga ¿estas llorando?- dijo sorprendido

GINGA- ¿Acaso no entiendes mis sentimientos?-

KYOUYA- Eh?

GINGA- La razón por la que acepte salir con tigo es.. es por que..- dijo aun llorando

Mientras con Yuu y los demas

No muy a lo lejos se vei a cierto pequeño correr ya furioso y sacando su lanzador y su bey Libra.

YUU- ¡YA ME HARTE SI USTEDES NO SE BESAN YO HARE QUE SE BESEN!- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la espalda de Kyouya.

De nuevo con Ginga y Kyouya

GINGA- Si acepte venir contigo es porque... ¡YO TE A- dijo gritando

Ginga ya no pudo terminar de decir eso, pues Yuu ya se encontraba apuntando a Kyouya

YUU- 3...2..1 ¡GO SHOOT!- dijo mientras lanzaba a Libra

Libra iba directo hacia la espalda de Kyouya, sin mucha fuerza el bey lo golpeo en su espalda haciendo que el peli-verde se inclinara y besara por accidente a Ginga.

YUU- ¡LO LOGRE YAY!- dijo victorioso y brincando de emoción

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta lograron alcanzar a Yuu, así entre los tres lo cargaron y salieron corriendo de ahí y volverse a esconder atras de las jardineras

MADOKA- ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?!- dijo regañando a Yu

YUU- Eh? pues tenía que hacer algo- dijo explicandose

BENKEI- Chicos vengan a ver-

Los demas se asomaron y no podían creer lo que veían, Kyouya y Ginga besandose. Todos se quedaron en shock.

YUU- Les dije que haría que se besaran- dijo despreocupadamente

Ginga esta inmóvil no sabía que hacer, los labios de Kyouya eran tan cálidos se sentían bien. Kyouya se separo de Ginga, este estaba totalmente rojo no sabía que hacer o decir.

Cuando se separaron Kyouya solto a Ginga muy apenado.

KYOUYA- Peron, no se que paso-

GINGA- Kyouya...yo, esto.. lo que acaba de pasar yo...-

KYOUYA- Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde- dijo tratando de no hablar sobre lo que había pasado

GINGA- Kyouya escuchame-

KYOUYA- Lo que paso no importa, ya te dije que lo siento-

GINGA-¿No importa?- dijo meintras unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

Kyouya volteo a ver a Ginga y se soprendió al verlo llorando

KYOUYA- Ginga...- se acerco

GINGA- No te importa, acaso ¿que significo ese beso para ti?- dijo frustrado

Kyouya se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿qué le diría a Ginga?

KYOUYA- Eso solo fue un accidente-

Ginga al escichar eso abrazo a Kyouya dandole un beso. Kyouya se quedo paralizado. Ginga se sepraro de Kyouya lentamente.

GINGA- Acaso ¿yo no significo nada para ti..? , ¿tan solo soy un amigo?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya.

KYOUYA- Ginga..-

GINGA- Yo.. quiero ser algo mas para ti...-

Kyouya no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso Ginga...

GINGA- Yo.. desde hace mucho tiempo... te he amado...pero si tu no quieres esta bien no te culpo- dijo mientras se separaba de Kyouya. -Si tan solo me vez como amigo.. no importa- sus ojos estaban cristalinos y Ginga sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar y continuo diciendo:- ademas tu nunca te enamorarias de mi...- le dijo tratando de sonreir pero en el fondo le dolia.

Kyouya cuando escucho lo que Ginga dijo no dudo e abrazarlo y darle un beso. Kyouya se separo de Ginga.

KYOUYA- Ya es suficiente, no digas cosas que no son- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

GINGA- Eh?-

KYOUYA- Hablo de que no saques concluciones tu solo, por que estas equivocado- le dijo y ponia su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginga, -Porque si te invite a sali fue por que te amo...-

GINGA- Kyouya...-

KYOUYA- Desde hace un año me enamore de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu alma de blader, todo eso me gusta de ti...-

Ginga solo sonrio y se abalanzo sobre Kyouya abrazandolo con mucha fuerza.

GINGA- Kyouya te amo, ta amo-

Kyouya abrazo a Ginga y acariciaba su cabeza.

KYOUYA- Yo también te amo- le dijo, para así tomar su barbilla y darle un beso

Ginga solo correspondió al beso.

Mientras que a lo lejos sus amigos estaban muy felices

MADOKA- ¡QUE TIERNOS SE VEN!- dijo muy contenta y se secaba algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo

KENTA- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!- dijo feliz

BENKEI- ESTOY TAN CONTENTO, DE QUE KYOUYA-SAN TENGA A GINGA- dijo mientras lloraba cataratas

YUU- Y TODO GRACIAS A MI INGENIOSO PLAN- dijo satisfactoriamente

MADOKA- ¿Cuál plan? tan solo empujaste a Kyouya para que besara a Ginga-

YUU- Por eso- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

A Maoka solo le salió una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Ella y los demas simplemente se fueron de ahí satisfechos y para dejar a solas a la nueva pareja.

Kyouya y Ginga seguían besandose, Kyouya se separo un poco y miro a Ginga

KYOUYA- Sera mejor que nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde-

GINGA- ¡Si!- le dijo con una sonrisa/#

FIN DE FLASBACK

KYOYA: ese dia estaba muy nervioso pero al final todo salio bien

GINGA: si todo salio bien- dijo un poquito molesto-pero me hiciste sentir mal cuando diste que solo me veías como un amigo y pensé que mis sentimientos no serian correspondidos

KYOYA: ya dije que estaba nervoso y no supe que decir

GINGA: esta bien

Y asi bajaron de la ruedan de la fortuna hacia casa de ginga antes que el padre de este regresara a casa. Pero en se precisó momento se encontraba kenta en el beypark teniendo un beybatalla con uno brabucones pero kenta le gano fácilmente

KENTA: gane- dijo recuperando a sagitario

BRABUCON 1: tienes suerte niño pero no dura por mucho

KENTA: eh?

BRABUCON 1: sobre el

Y asi los brabucones se lanzaron sobre kenta pera sujétalo para empensar a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo tanto que kenta estaba casi inconsciente

KENTA: ya por favor paren

BRABUCON 2: tu te lo buscaste

Cuanto estaba a punto de golpear a kenta pero algo lo impidió

¿?: letit rip

El bey empujo al brabucón para alegarlo de kenta

KENTA: que fue eso

CHICO: drago ¡ maniobra especial: TORNADO DE FUEGO¡

El bey comenzó a girar para crear u tipo de muro de viento de león pero de fuego que alego a los brabucones

CHICO: te encuentras bien

KENTA: si gracias

CHICO: que bien por cierto como te llamas

KENTA: kenta y tu

CHICO: dan y mucho gusto kenta

KENTA: igualmente dan

Dan era como de la edad de kyoya saben como dan kuso de bakugan que llevaba la ropa que uso en invasores gundalianos

KENTA: oye dan cual es tu bey

DAN: a el es fleme dragonoid es un bey de ataque

KENTA: es un bey fascinante

DAN: gracias

KENTA: oye dan tu no eres de beycity nunca te había visto por aquí

DAN: a eso es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad

KENTA: y tienes donde quedarte

DAN: no

KENTA: si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa como agradecimiento por haberme salvado que dices

DAN: kenta… gracias

KENTA: ya esta dicho

Y asi partieron hacia la casa de kenta mientras a lo legos se observaba a johanes

JOHANES: el plan marcha a la perfección- dijo mientras sonreirá maléficamente

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS**

**Yo: por fin el segundo capitulo**

**Tai: hasta que actualizas**

**Yo: perdón por la tardanza ahora las aclaraciones**

**# nos referimos a el capitul de ODIO San valentin de sakura 9801 gracias por pretarnos tantito tu historia**

**Endo: dejen sus reviews **

**Yo: gracias a sakura 9801, solynn galaxy y moon-9215 por sus reviews y por poner como historia favorita**

**Todos: HASTA LA PROXIMA **


End file.
